Set-top boxes are typically used in content networks for receiving digital content delivered over the network, such as a fiber optical cable network, and for processing the received digital content for presentation via a display device coupled to the set-top boxes. When problems with the operation of the set-top boxes occurs, the set-top box user usually does not know how to fix the problem themselves, and must telephone a call center to either have a call center agent troubleshoot the problem over the phone, or to have a technician visit their home to fix the problem in person.